fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Paracelsus von Hohenheim
Active Skills High-Speed Incantation A= |-| Elemental A+= |-| Philosopher's Stone A= Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank A+= |-| Rank 'A+'= Ascension |4}} |21 = |8}} |22 = |5}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |4}} |33 = |7}} |41 = |8}} |42 = |7}} |43 = |24}} |1qp = |30,000}} |2qp = |100,000}} |3qp = |300,000}} |4qp = |900,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |8}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |8}} |42 = |4}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |7}} |61 = |8}} |62 = |4}} |71 = |8}} |72 = |7}} |81 = |24}} |82 = |48}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |100,000}} |3qp = |300,000}} |4qp = |400,000}} |5qp = |1,000,000}} |6qp = |1,250,000}} |7qp = |2,500,000}} |8qp = |3,000,000}} |9qp = |5,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography Height/Weight: 183cm ・ 65kg Series: Fate/Prototype : Fragments of Blue and Silver Source: Historical fact Region: Europe Alignment: Chaotic ・ Good Gender: Male A powerful magus (Average One) who manipulates the five elements. A legendary physician turned alchemist. At the 16th Century, he is known as a character from the Renaissance Period. He left behind many achievements and books such as the "rediscovery of the four (five) elements" and the "rediscovery of the three humors". A rare individual who went down in both human and magic history. Intellectual and calm. His disposition is mild and does not enjoy combat. Advocates that human affection is more precious than anything. Regards the modern magi far and wide as the descendants of the pupils that inherited his teachings, loving them equally. -- as far as the world permits that (love). The wish he once had for the Holy Grail was "to reach the Root". Furthermore, he also wanted to ascertain the authenticity of his personal opinion regarding how the light of the star (like that of a holy sword) is indeed a light shining from the Root-- or so it was. But it may be that he is currently seeking for atonement instead. Item Construction A powerful prana cumulate crystal such as the "philosopher's stone", artificial spirits that correspond to the five elements called Elementals, robots endowed with multiple-body-synchronous-thinking ability, and etc-- Sword of Paracelsus - Magic Sword of the Element User The original model of the Azoth sword. Paracelsus' magic sword. A mystic code composed of ultra-high density "philosopher's stone". Originally, the effect of this Noble Phantasm was to amplify・supplement・strengthen his magecraft, but - by performing ritual magecraft by means of the magical power of the blade, and employing the five elements as catalyst - a temporary pseudo-composition of True Ether from the Age of Gods is also possible. He then smashes the surroundings with the fearsome destructive power of this True Ether (fake). Being endowed with EX Skill, he can produce a variety of tools. Source: Translated by Master of Chaos at Beast's Lair Trivia *He, Billy the Kid, Gilles de Rais, and Euryale share the exact HP values (at both minimum and maximum). *NP Rank (Post NP Interlude) changed from A++ to A+ on 9 August 2017 update Category:Servants